


Inconstant et Véritable

by ShYo9221



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShYo9221/pseuds/ShYo9221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Fickle & True de lavvyan. Crossover/Fusion entre le Château de Hurle de Diana Wynne Jones et Sherlock(BBC).<br/>Résumé : Sherlock a abandonné son cœur il y a longtemps de cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconstant et Véritable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fickle & True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176780) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Notes de l'auteur : Kink Meme basé d'après ce prompt : sherlockbbc-fic .livejournal 5950 .html?thread=24575294#t24575294 (que j'espère toujours quelqu'un remplira proprement), dans lequel quelqu'un a demandé un crossover avec le Château de Hurle. Ne fera probablement aucun sens sans avoir lu le livre.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère donc ne pas avoir fait trop de faux pas et rendre hommage à l'auteur qui a écrit un de mes crossover préféré. Merci à elle de m'avoir donner son accord pour poster cette traduction et n'hésitez pas à lire la version anglaise originale.
> 
> (Ceci est un repostage de mon compte sur Fanfiction.net).

 

**Fickle & True  
**

**Inconstant et Véritable**

\- lavvyan

« Je vais réduire ton cœur en cendre, » dit le magicien Moriarty, et Sherlock lui rit pratiquement au visage.

« J'ai été parfaitement informé que je n'en aies pas un, » dit-il à la place, ce qui est en quelque sorte vrai. Qui serait plus à même de divulguer des informations sur Sherlock que Sherlock lui-même ?

« Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas exactement vrai. » Moriarty sourit, et pendant un instant, Sherlock sent quelque chose comme de la peur se former dans sa poitrine. Est-il au courant ? Mycroft l'a découvert, après tout, mais Mycroft est son frère. Moriarty est simplement un sorcier fou en quête de pouvoir qui ne sait pas quand arrêter de sourire en coin et commencer à courir.

Sherlock se sent presque désolé pour lui.

« Pas exactement, » convint-il placidement. Il hoche la tête à John, juste pour voir la lueur de surprise au travers du visage de Moriarty. A quoi cela ressemble-t-il, de sentir tant de choses différentes ? Il a oublié il y a bien longtemps.

John serre la mâchoire, le sortilège d'attaches le tenant solidement – ou pas si solidement – à côté de Moriarty.

« Ne le fais pas, » dit-il. L'ordre est aussi acerbe que résigné John connaît Sherlock mieux que quiconque. Ils ont vécu ensemble pendant si longtemps, se serait étrange si John n'avait pas relevé les excentricités de Sherlock.

« Je m'excuserais bien, » offrit Sherlock, « mais tu sais que je ne le penserais pas. »

Il pense réellement si peu des choses qu'il dit. Si fastidieux, toute cette mascarade de prétendre être proche de la normalité simplement pour obtenir les affaires qu'il souhaite. L'attention qu'il sollicite.

La bouche de John se déforme en une ligne mécontente alors qu'il regarde ses chaussures éraflées. Sherlock emphatise presque. Il était devenu habitué à John préparant le thé matinal. Moriarty regarde entre les deux, ses traits se changeant en une expression d'offense choquée. Il était correct à propos d'une chose. Sherlock se réjouis bien de l'expression.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » aboya Moriarty, sa voix montant dans le registre supérieur. « Pas avec ton animal de compagnie se tenant juste à côté de moi. Je te _connais_.

« Hélas, » dit Sherlock. Il devient vite las, et regarder le visage pale de John est... déplaisant. Il lève sa main d'un geste simple.

Le feu est si chaud qu'il transforme la terre sous les pieds de Moriarty en verre. John ne laisse pas une trace.

Il y a une maison que quelques-uns appelle un château, d'autres l'appellent un cauchemar. Les gamins courant à travers la rue des boulangers d'Upper Thames l'appellent un manoir. Les agents forcés à frapper à sa porte pour demander de l'aide l'appellent un désastre. Mme Hudson, la propriétaire, le dit un peu délabré, très cher, pas aussi beau qu'à l'époque, mais c'est l'état du monde ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas.

Sherlock l'appelle un foyer.

Les pièces ne sont pas grandioses, mais elles sont suffisamment spacieuses pour son fouillis. La vue n'est pas magnifique, mais la maison voisine est suffisamment proche pour autoriser Sherlock à sauter sur son toit de la fenêtre de sa salle de bain. La cheminée n'a rien de spéciale, mais elle est juste assez large pour permettre un confortable brasier.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, le brasier semble tout sauf confortable. A en juger d'après le tas de suie noircissant le manteau de la cheminée, il y a eu au moins un flamboiement violent jusqu'ici.

« Tu es un parfait connard, » les flammes grésille aussitôt que Sherlock entre dans le salon. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me donne la peine quelques fois. »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix, » Sherlock souligne. Quelque chose se réchauffe dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il cherche et trouve le visage dans le feu. Des yeux bleus le regardent furieusement.

« J'aimais ce corps, » dit John. Une mèche de feu tend le bras et s'arrête juste avant la main de Sherlock, les minuscules poils sur son dos picotant sous la chaleur. La flamme s'éloigne.

« Je sais, » dit Sherlock.

« Tu m'en créeras un nouveau. »

« Bien sûr. »

Les flammes crépitent et dansent avec le soupir de John. Un long moment de silence s'étire entre eux. Sherlock aime leurs silences. Ils sont apaisants.

« Je peux le rendre, tu sais, » déclara John finalement.

« Non, » répliqua sèchement Sherlock, presque avant que John n'ait fini de parler.

« Sherlock- »

« Non. » Sherlock s'agenouille devant le foyer, tend la main dans les flammes. L'étoile semble petite dans ses mains en coupe alors qu'il l'extrait, chaude et fragile, exactement comme il y a toutes ces années. « C'est mon cœur, donc je décide quoi faire avec lui, et je veux que tu le gardes. Je ne veux pas le récupérer. Je préfèrerais encore m'en débarrasser. »

Du feu s'enroule autour de ses poignets, chaud sans pour autant brûler. Il pulse légèrement, comme l'étoile dans ses mains. Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum. Un petit peu comme vivre.

Un petit peu comme être amoureux.

« Très bien, » dit John, comme Sherlock savait qu'il dirait. Ils savent tout à propos de l'autre. Sherlock aime que cela soit comme ça. « Parfait. »

Ses doigts se referment autour de John, frissonnant au contact. Il sourit.

Parfait.


End file.
